The Art of Seduction
by Writer Kei
Summary: Summary: When Naruto loses a bet to Sasuke, they both get more than they originally bargained for when Sasuke exposes Naruto's little secret, and Sasuke's feelings for Naruto flare up. WARNING: Yaoi (boyxboy), and Citrus-y content, AU (if you squint). This is my first fanfic submission, so please feel free to rate and review. All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.


Title: The Art of Seduction

Author: Writer Kei

Characters: Sasuke, Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Naruto or any of its characters. This story is simply for recreation. All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: When Naruto loses a bet to Sasuke, they both get more than they originally bargained for when Sasuke exposes Naruto's little secret, and Sasuke's feelings for Naruto flare up.

Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy), Citrus-y content, Rated M, also my first fanfic submission.

"Hn. Idiot." Sasuke scoffed from afar as his blonde friend received a slap across the face from a rather disgruntled young woman. Sasuke could hear the resounding noise of the slap even from where he was. Naruto held his face in disbelief as the woman walked away, but even still could not resist taking the opportunity to watch her retreat angrily, her beautiful ass swaying as she did so. The blonde sighed and returned to his black-haired friend, plopping down beside him on the park bench.

"Ugh. Sasuke, I don't even know what I did wrong!" Naruto groaned, slumping over and hanging his head dejectedly.

"Heh. It figures." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You just really don't understand how to seduce someone, do you?" Naruto glared at him.

"I do to, Sasuke!" Naruto growled, "And I'll prove it!" He locked eyes with the Uchiha. The Uchiha smirked.

"Fine, idiot. If you can seduce even one person by the end of the day, I'll buy you ramen every day for a week." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes lit up, and he laughed excitedly. "But," Sasuke continued, folding his arms over his chest,"If you lose the bet, you have to clean my whole house." Sasuke grinned. Naruto pointed at him indignantly.

"You're on!" the blonde yelled fiercely.

A knock at the door. Sasuke went to the door, grinning as he opened it, revealing a grumbling Naruto.

"Ah, there's my house-maid." Sasuke motioned for Naruto to come in. He begrudgingly walked in, with a pouty look on his face. Sasuke held back a laugh, "You'll need these, loser." He handed his friend a bucket with rubber gloves, sponges, washcloths, and scrubbies inside. "There's also a vacuum cleaner in the closet if you need." he added, pointing in the direction of the closet. Naruto grabbed the bucket and put on the gloves, putting his hand on his forehead and muttered something akin to 'aye, aye, captain' and got to work. Sasuke chuckled, and went and sat on his couch where he could watch some tv. He flipped to the first channel that seemed interesting and settled down to enjoy some r&amp;r while his friend did his chores for him. He smirked to himself. Today was going to be a good day.

A little while later, he heard a grunt from the entryway. Sasuke leaned over the back of the couch and saw Naruto's butt bobbing up and down as he scrubbed the wooden floor. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he could feel a light blush coming on. Sasuke had always found Naruto to be incredibly attractive, both physically and personality-wise, and had often looked at Naruto's butt before, but this was a new view...and definitely not a bad one, either!

"Augh! Stupid stain! Damn you." Naruto dipped his scrubbie back into the bucket full of soapy water, and attacked the stain again, this time more fiercely, his butt going up and down at an even faster rate than before. Sasuke's blush grew as he watched, feeling a twitch in his pants. He could hear Naruto panting as he furiously scrubbed. Then suddenly, Naruto sat back on his heels.

"Ah. Finally. Phew." He turned, and caught the blushing Uchiha's gaze. Luckily, he seemed not to notice the blush, and the blonde stuck out his tongue. "Oi, Sasuke, you're house is terrible!" he complained, " I can't believe you're getting me to clean it!"

"Hn." Sasuke grinned, trying to hide his embarassment and arousal. Naruto harumphed and went into the kitchen to continue cleaning.

More time past, and Sasuke found himself thinking more about Naruto than the actual tv show he was watching. 'I wonder what Naruto's ass feels like?' Sasuke mused to himself visualizing the tantalizing sight he had seen before. 'I wonder what it would feel like against my-' he could feel his pants tighten considerably as he fantasized about Naruto's butt grinding against him sensually.

All of a sudden, a cry distracted him from his fantasy.

"Oh shit!"

Sasuke got up out of curiosity and went to see what his secret crush was getting himself into. He found Naruto in the kitchen desperately trying to hold up a giant vase vicariously close to falling off a tall shelf. He was standing on the very edge of his tiptoes, stretching as far as he could, and he was still barely holding up the vase. He was faltering. Sasuke saw his chance, and took it, coming up behind Naruto, pressing his chest and pelvis up against Naruto. Sasuke reveled in the feeling of Naruto's ass against his groin, and reached up past Naruto's hand, being several inches taller, and carefully pushed the vase back safely on it's shelf. He lingered a second or two longer than was necessary against the other, and when he pulled away, he could see a light tinge of pink dusting the blonde male's cheeks.

"Uh, thanks!" Naruto said, smiling and scratching his head, "That was a close one!" Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah...it really was."

Naruto jumped over the back of the couch and landed with a huge sigh next to Sasuke. "I'm finally done! I can't BELIEVE I just spent all day cleaning your house! Ugh." Sasuke looked at him, and grinned.

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a loser, you loser." the other screwed his mouth into a pout.

"I'm NOT a loser, you jerk!" Naruto picked up the pillow next to him and swatted at the Uchiha. Sasuke caught the pillow and ripped it away.

"Yes, you are," Sasuke taunted, "you couldn't seduce anyone, so you lost the bet. That makes you," he pinched Naruto's cheek, "a loser." Naruto swatted the hand away.

"I'm just having an off day, that's all, you ass." Naruto grabbed another pillow and attempted to hit the black-haired male again. Sasuke caught Naruto's wrist, and took the pillow from him, giving Naruto's head a small hit with it.

"Let me ask you something, dork." Sasuke said, chuckling as Naruto grabbed the pillow again and raised it over his head to hit Sasuke.

"What's that, Uchiha?" Naruto started to swing.

"Have you ever even had sex before?" Naruto's arm stopped mid-swing. He dead-panned. There was a small silence.

"Oh, wow, you really haven't, have you?" Sasuke smiled to himself as he could see the blush forming on Naruto's face.

"W-what?! I have too!" Naruto flung the pillow hard at Sasuke. "Don't be stupid, Sasuke!" He jumped at his friend, sucker punching his arm. Sasuke laughed, catching Naruto's hands and pushing him back.

"It's okay if you haven't, Naruto, really." He held his hands up in a peace-making gesture. Naruto's face grew redder.

"I have!" Naruto could feel his face was on fire.

"Then why is your face so red, dumby?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked down, obviously very embarassed. He was about to try and make an excuse, but Sasuke cut him off. "There's nothing wrong with it, Naruto," he leaned forward toward the blonde,"In fact, I could teach you how to seduce someone, if you wanted." the black-haired male offered. Naruto's face was still red, and he fidgeted with his hands.

"Erm..." He met Sasuke's eyes, "you could?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled a little, shifting closer. "O-okay!" He was eager to learn, his embarassment drifting away. Sasuke grinned.

"Well, first thing's first. If you want to seduce someone, you have to make them want you too." Sasuke said. "You wanna get them excited, make their heart race," Sasuke shifted closer to Naruto, "you wanna make them horny." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I get that." He said. "But how do you do that?" Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's innocent face.

"There's lots of ways, Naruto." Sasuke said. "Proximity, for instance. When you are closer to someone, they're more likely to be more turned on by you."

"That makes sense." Naruto said, not having noticed that Sasuke had been subtly moving closer to him.

"Your voice too, is a good tool to use," Sasuke began, dropping his voice to a sultry tone, "if you know how to use it, your voice is very powerful at seducing people." He tried to hide the smirk twitching at the corners of his lips. "You can say things like 'I can't stop fantasizing about you' or 'you make me so hot'," Sasuke could see Naruto blush come back a bit at the words.

Confident, Sasuke continued, "Touch is a very good way to seduce someone," he lightly placed his hand on Naruto's knee, "because it makes them think about you touching them elsewhere..." He saw the seed being planted in Naruto's brain as he looked at the hand groping his knee. He looked confused, the blush deepening on his cheeks.

"And," Sasuke dropped his voice low to barely a whisper. Naruto had to lean forward to hear what Sasuke was saying and the Uchiha pulled him in closer. Naruto felt hot breath right next to his ear, and gulped. "You can whisper sexy things to people in their ear. The ear is a very sensual place, Naruto..." Sasuke lightly grazed his lips against the blonde's ear, making Naruto's breathing hitch.

"S-Sasuke-?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"You can say things to poeple in their ears like this, 'ahh, Naruto'..." Sasuke whispered into the other's ear, "Oh, Naruto, I want you so badly..." Naruto tried pulling away, his breathing getting faster, but Sasuke held him there.

"Sasuke, what-" He tried to struggle, but stopped as he felt the hand on his knee move up his leg, closer and closer to Sasuke's prize. Sasuke flicked his tongue out and let it dance over the shell of Naruto's ear, and he heard Naruto moan at the feel of the hot, wet apendage.

"Sasuke, ah!" Naruto's face was far redder than Sasuke had ever seen it before, and he loved the sound of his name being moaned by his blonde friend.

"Mmm, Naruto," Sasuke purred lustily in response. Sasuke stared down at Naruto's tenting pants and smiled, pleased with himself. He teased his hand over it, and could hear a muted whimper.

"Naruto...?" Sasuke asked, pulling away from his friend's ear. Naruto looked at him, confused. Naruto's eyes were glazed over, his face flushed.

"Y-yes?" He asked tentatively. Sasuke grinned wickedly. He slowly unbuttoned Naruto's jeans, and unzipped them, staring into Naruto's eyes with a predatory look.

"Now that I've shown you the art of seduction..." he flicked his gaze to the waistband of Naruto's boxers, "can I show you how to pleasure someone...with your mouth?" Naruto's eyes widened, knowing what that had to mean.

"I-I..." Sasuke smiled at him, reassuringly.

"Naruto, it feels amazing, I promise you." Sasuke winked at him and leaned towards his shy friend. When Naruto didn't back away, Sasuke lightly touched his lips to the others. Initially, Naruto tensed at the rather unexpected contact, but slowly relaxed into the kiss, and even found himself pushing back against the Uchiha's lips. When they broke apart, Sasuke leaned in again to kiss Naruto's forehead.

"Naruto, you know something? I've liked you for a really long time, now." Sasuke admitted, ruffling the blonde's spikey hair. Naruto didn't say anything, just looked at Sasuke, thinking. Finally, Naruto opened his mouth to speak.

"I think I-well, I think I've liked you too, Sasuke." Sasuke chuckled.

"You _think_ you've liked me? What does that mean?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Well...I mean, I've always thought you were really," he avoided Sasuke's eyes, "good-looking, and so..._sexy, _but I didn't think you would-"

"What? You didn't think I would like you?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Well, yeah, I mean, you could have anyone you wanted, so why would you have wanted me?" Naruto looked questioningly at the black-haired male. Sasuke scoffed again.

"Are you kidding, Naruto? Why _wouldn't _I want you?" he motioned at Naruto with his hand.

"You just motioned to all of me..." Naruto said in disbelief. Sasuke grinned, looking Naruto up and down and licking his lips.

Sasuke leaned in to purr in Naruto's ear,"Exactly. God, Naruto, you don't even know how gorgeous you are. You don't know how long I've wanted to touch you. How long I've wanted to hear you call out my name." Sasuke attacked Naruto with his lips, darting out his tongue and running it along Naruto's lower lip. Naruto mewled and obliged, allowing Sasuke's tongue to explore his mouth, and dance with his own tongue, sensually. Sasuke ran his hands along Naruto's chest, down his stomach, and stopped at his waistband. "Naruto, let me pleasure you." Naruto looked a little unsure, but he couldn't deny he wanted it. He nodded, slowly. Sasuke gave the blonde a quick kiss for reassurance, and helped his friend out of his shirt. He then kneeled in front of Naruto, and slid his jeans down to his ankles, casting them aside, leaving Naruto in his boxers. Naruto fidgeted with his hands. Sasuke looked up at him questioningly, knowing Naruto must be nervous as he'd never done anything of the sort before. To shy to say anything, Naruto simply nodded to Sasuke, and Sasuke grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off, revealing Naruto's member.

Sasuke took in the sight of the semi-flacid member and licked his lips. He leaned down, and blew hot breath onto the head of Naruto's cock. Naruto's member twitched and his breathing quickened. Locking eyes with Naruto, Sasuke took a slow lick at the head, gauging Naruto's reaction. Naruto's eyes widened.

"O-oh!"

Continuing to hold Naruto's gaze, Sasuke gave the head a few more licks, and then added his hand, stroking up and down along the shaft. Naruto closed his eyes, hummimg at the touch.

"Mmmmmm. Mmm, ooohhh..."

Sasuke continued to stroke, and when Naruto least expected it, Sasuke captured the head of Naruto's member in his mouth. Naruto's eyes shot open in surprise as Sasuke bobbed his head a bit, massaging the shaft and head with his mouth and tongue.

"Sa-oh-Sasuke!" Naruto moaned loudly. Sasuke hummed happily in response, eliciting another moan from Naruto at the vibration along his member. Sasuke continued to bob his head, spurred on by the sounds Naruto made. He teased and played with Naruto's sensitive balls and Naruto mewled and whined, bucking desperately. Sasuke wrapped his lips around the head of Naruto's member, and gave a light suck, then detached his lips with a pop.

"Be patient, Naruto-kun, I'll take care of you." Sasuke purred. Naruto blushed, smiling sheepishly.

"Sa-sorry, Sasuke, it just felt so good..." Sasuke grinned.

"Mm. I'm so glad to hear that, Naruto." and with that, Sasuke continued his ministrations with even more vigor than before. Naruto had to fight to keep from bucking his hips again, and Sasuke used his fee hand to hold the other's hips down. Naruto couldn't help but grab a fistful of Sasuke's raven locks as Sasuke took Naruto in especially far into his mouth.

"P-please don't stop! Sasuke! Ah...feels...so good!" Sasuke was happy to oblige, sensing Naruto was close to his release. He hummed, bobbing his head faster, and taking more of Naruto into his mouth. He chanced to look up and see Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his mouth wide open. Sasuke loved Naruto like this, face flushed from pleasure, naked body writhing at his ministrations, and Naruto moaning and whining deliciously.

Suddenly, Naruto's moans and cries sounded more desperate, more needy. Sasuke knew this was it, it was coming. Or, rather, Naruto was going to be.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, gripping tighter at Sasuke's hair, and pulling him closer. Taking his cue, Sasuke took Naruto all the way in, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat. Sasuke clenched the muscles in his throat, and hummed to maximize Naruto's pleasure. With a final, gutteral yell, Naruto threw back his head and exploded in Sasuke's throat.

"SASUKE! AHHHH!"

Sasuke smiled in victory around Naruto's twitching cock, and slid his mouth up and down slowly, letting Naruto ride the wave of his release. Naruto moaned feebly, too spent from his orgasm. Sasuke stood and sat on the couch next to Naruto, smiling at the other's conteded face. Naruto's eyes were closed, his lips red and pouty. A small smile soon formed on his lips as he opened his eyes, and looked at Sasuke shyly.

"Erm. That was...wow, Sasuke. That was...it felt so good!" Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke. "Sasuke...?"

Sasuke looked at him, quizzically. "Hm?" he asked. Naruto leaned in, eyes locking with Sasuke's.

"Sasuke, thank you." Naruto didn't let Sasuke respond, and he pressed his lips to the other's. Sasuke smiled into the kiss, and let Naruto shyly kiss him. When Naruto pulled away, Sasuke chuckled.

"You know, Naruto, I should be thanking you, instead." Sasuke placed a kiss on Naruto's collar bone.

"Hm? Why's that?" Naruto asked.

"For being such a loser." Sasuke grinned, looking at Naruto. Naruto pretended to look offended and growled.

"Oh, just shut up, Sasuke." Naruto pulled his lover in, and hungrily captured his lips with his.


End file.
